New next door neighbor.
by GoddessOfHyperactiveness
Summary: Harry has a new next door neighbor. Weather she's a friend or Foe, Harry hasn't worked out yet...but I think he's leaning more towards Foe at the moment (no good at summeries, just read and enjoy!)


It was an average day in the life of Harry Potter. Summer holiday's seemed to come so fast following his first year at Hogwarts. He was stuck at his home, doing the chores of the house. Today he was watering the front garden. A job he didn't mind at all, it meant piece and quiet from the annoying family he was stuck with. He heard a slightly rumbling sound, like a van or truck. Turning around, he saw a moving van pull into the house next door, which had been vacant for no more than a few weeks. A small white car followed the van into the drive. An older male emerging from the drivers' side, followed by a younger female out the passenger side. They closed their doors and looked at the house. Another door opened and Harry saw a young girl, around his age step out from the car. She was dressed in normal muggle clothes, but her hair is what caught Harry's eye. It was down to here hips in length and metallic silver in colour, pulled back into a neat braid. As if she knew he was watching her, she turned her head to meet Harry's gaze. Very pale blue eyes stared straight into the deep blue of Harry's.  
"Oh look mummy! New neighbours!" Dudley screamed as he burst out the front door and onto the lawn. Startling Harry and the young girl. Aunt Petunia followed shortly after with a basket of goodies wrapped in cellophane with a large bow on top. Uncle Vernon came out and closed the door behind them, walking over to Harry as he passed.  
"You stay here, boy," he stated firmly as he began to walk over to the neighbour's house, a large welcoming smile on his face.  
"Welcome to Privet Drive!" Aunt Petunia smiled as she handed the basket to the lady, who looked rather dumbfounded.  
"Umm.." the lady hesitated, looking up to her male companion, "Thankyou" she smiled, looking back.  
"We're your new neighbours, the Dursleys'" Aunt Petunia smiled again.  
"Nice to meet you," the male spoke, "We're the Silver's" he smiled, extending his hand to Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon shook it and smiled again.  
"My Name's Vernon," he put his arm around Aunt Petunia, "And this is my wife, Petunia" she smiled again, "And this is our son, Dudley" Dudley grinned stupidly.  
"As my wife said, nice to meet you all. My name is Gordon" he smiled.  
"My name is Tamara" the lady smiled also, "And this is our daughter, Sky". The young girl looked up at the 3 strangers, but then looked back at Harry, who was happily watering the garden again.  
"Who's that?" she asked, pointing at Harry. Vernon looked over at Harry then looked back,  
"Him? Oh he's no-one, really" he smiled  
"Then why is he watering your garden?" she looked up at Vernon. Vernon sighed,  
"That's Harry, our nephew" he sighed. Sky's eyes seemed to light up a little. She smiled and walked over towards Harry.  
"Hello" she greeted him with a smile. Harry swung around in shock, pulling with him the hose. Sky squeaked as she was sprayed with the hose.  
"Oh! Sorry!" Harry apologised quickly as he turned the hose end off, dropping it as he ran over to her. Sky giggled slightly.  
"It's alright" she looked up at him. Harry looked a little embarrassed,  
"Sorry about that" he grinned.  
"It's alright!" she stated again, "Your name's Harry?" she asked as she tryed her best to whip herself off.  
"Uh..Yes, that's right. Who are you?"  
"My name's Sky De Silver" she smiled as she extended her hand towards him.  
"Harry Potter" Harry smiled as he took her hand. As soon as his skin made contact with hers, his scar began to burn furiously.  
"Ah!" he pulled his hand away, grabbing at his scar.  
"H-harry..P-potter.." her eyes grew wide in shock. She stepped back hesitantly, her eyes still focused on Harry. Harry watched her, rather confused.  
"Sky!" Tamara called. Sky took the opportunity to bolt, not even saying goodbye to Harry, just turning and running away. As she got to the front door, she glanced back at Harry. Her eyes had a look of terror of fright in them. She quickly turned away and went inside, closing the dor behind her.  
*What did I do?* Harry thought as he picked up the hose again, still watching the front door next door.  
"Get back to it, Harry!" Vernon spat as he opened the front door, letting Petunia and Dudley enter. He closed the door behind him. Harry acknowledged Uncle Vernon and turned the hose back on, but the recent event not leaving his mind for a second.  
*Sky..* he thought as he began to water again, *and my scar* he reached up, rubbing his scar. He glanced over at the house next door once more, *something's not right about her..* he shrugged and continued to water the garden.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
And there we have it! My first chapter in my first HP fic! I only saw the movie 2 days ago, and I'm totally hooked!! I hope u people like it, please review and tell me what you think!! 


End file.
